heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The All-New Popeye Hour
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 35 (161 segments) |}} The All-New Popeye Hour is an animated Television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and King Features Syndicate. Starring the popular comic strip character Popeye, the series aired from 1978 to 1983 on CBS. Production The All-New Popeye Hour was an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, which tried its best to retain the style of the original Thimble Theatre comic strip while complying with the prevailing content restrictions on violence. Featured characters, aside from Popeye, Bluto, Olive Oyl and Wimpy, were Swee'Pea, Poopdeck Pappy, Eugene the Jeep and Popeye's quadruplet nephews. Popeye's outfit reverted to his sailor's uniform, except for his cap, which was retained as the white Navy hat. Bluto's name was restored, as it had erroneously been changed to "Brutus" for the 1960-1962 made-for-television series. Olive Oyl also reverted to her 1930s look. Because of restrictions on violence on TV cartoons for children at the time, Popeye did not throw punches in retaliation to Bluto; he often lifted him, with his own hands or with machinery, and hurled him away. The series marked the last time Jack Mercer would voice Popeye; he died on December 4, 1984, fifteen months after the show's cancellation. The All-New Popeye Hour ran on CBS until September 1981, when it was cut to a half-hour and retitled The Popeye and Olive Show. It was removed from the CBS lineup in September 1983, the cartoons were immediately sold to local stations in nationwide Syndication. They have also been released on VHS and DVD. During the time these cartoons were in production, CBS aired The Popeye Valentine's Day Special - Sweethearts at Sea on February 14, 1979 at 8:30 PM (Eastern). In the UK, the BBC aired a half-hour version of The All New Popeye Show, from the early-1980s to 2004. The middle feature of the 1978-81 series was Dinky Dog, the misadventures of a humongous sheepdog and his mistresses, Monica and Sandy. In 1981, a new feature in the series was Private Olive Oyl, where Olive and Alice the Goon join the Army, then proceed to drive their drill sergeant, Sgt. Bertha Blast (voiced by Jo Anne Worley) nuts, yet appease the base commander, Col. Crumb (voiced by Hal Smith). This cartoon is based on the idea of Private Benjamin; Hanna-Barbera was also concurrently producing a virtually identical concept with sitcom characters Laverne and Shirley called Laverne and Shirley in the Army for rival network ABC at the time. Episodes The All-New Popeye Hour (1978-1981) Popeye *''Popeye the Carpenter'' *''Popeye the Sleepwalker'' *''Popeye the Plumber'' *''Popeye the Lone Legionnaire'' *''Popeye the Robot'' *''Popeye the Painter'' *''Popeye Goes Sailing'' *''Popeye Goes Hollywood'' *''Popeye Goes Sightseeing'' *''Popeye and the Beanstalk'' *''Popeye and Bigfoot'' *''Popeye and the Pirates'' *''Popeye and the Pest'' *''Popeye's Finest Hour'' *''Popeye's Roots'' *''Popeye's Engine Company'' *''Popeye's High School Daze'' *''Popeye's Aqua Circus'' *''Popeye's Poodle Problem'' *''Popeye's Self Defense'' *''Popeye's Perilous Pursuit of a Pearl'' *''Popeye Meets the Blutostein Monster'' *''Popeye Out West'' *''Popeye Snags the Seahag'' *''Popeye of the Klondike'' *''Popeye of the Jungle'' *''Popeye of Sherwood Forest'' *''Popeye Versus Machine'' *''Popeye Stump Bluto'' *''Popeye in Wonderland'' *''Olive's Devastating Decorators'' *''Olive's Shining Hour'' *''Olive's Bugged House Blues'' *''Olive Goes Dallas'' *''Bluto's Bike Bullies'' *''The Ski's the Limit'' *''The Big Wheel'' The Adventures of Popeye *''A Whale of a Tale'' *''A Bad Knight for Popeye'' *''A Seal with Appeal'' *''The Crunch for Lunch Bunch'' *''A Day at the Muscle Beach'' *''Wilder Than Usual Blue Yonder'' *''Spinach Fever'' *''Heir-Brained Popeye'' *''Getting Popeye's Goat'' *''Close Encounters of the Third Spinach'' *''Ship Ahoy'' *''Here Stew You'' *''The Three Ring Ding-a-Ling'' *''A Day at the Rodeo'' *''En Un Lugar De La Mancha'' *''The Decathlon Dilemma'' *''Shark Treatment'' *''Mother Goose is on the Loose'' *''Steeple Chase at Ups and Downs'' *''A Camping We Will Go'' *''Take Me Out to the Brawl Game'' *''The Spinach Bowl'' *''Ballet-Hooey'' *''Yukon County Mountie'' *''Queen of the Load'' *''Love on the Rocks'' *''Roller Rink-a-Dink'' *''Old McPopeye Had a Farm'' *''Chips Off the Old Ice Block'' *''Polly Wants Some Spinach'' *''Mule-itary Detail'' *''Building Blockheads'' *''Boo-Who'' *''The Game'' *''Wotsa Matterhorn'' *''Pedal-Powered-Popeye'' *''Take It or Lump It'' *''Westward Ho! Ho!'' *''Bad Day at the Bakery'' *''Bully Dozer'' *''Swee'Pea Plagues a Parade'' *''Paddle Wheel Popeye'' *''Merry Madness at the Mardi Gras'' *''Bad Company'' *''Top Kick in Boot Camp'' *''Peask & Quiet'' *''A Goon Gone Gooney'' *''Spa-ing Partners'' *''Abject Flying Object'' *''Ships That Pass in the Fright'' *''Pappy Fails in Love'' *''Alpine for You'' *''Tour Each His Own'' *''The Umpire Strikes Back'' *''Free Hauling Brawl'' *''W.O.I.L.'' *''Tough Sledding'' *''I Wouldn't Take That Mare to the Fair on a Dare'' *''The Great Speckled Whale'' *''Popierre the Musketeer'' *''Unidentified Fighting Object'' *''Cheap Skate Date'' *''The Incredible Shrinking Popeye'' *''Winner Window Washer'' *''Hogwash at the Car Wash'' Popeye's Sports Parade *''King of the Rodeo'' *''Fantastic Gymnastics'' *''Water Ya Doin'?'' *''The Decathlon Dilemma'' *''Sky High Fly Try'' *''The Umpire Strikes Back'' *''The Loneliness of the Long Distance Popeye'' Popeye's Treasure Hunt *''I Wants Me Mummy'' *''The Terrifyink Transylvanian Treasure Trek'' *''The Sword of the Fitzwilly'' *''Play it Again, Popeye'' *''Captain Meno's Sunken Treasure'' *''The Delmonica Diamond'' *''The Treasure of Howe's Bayou'' *''Coldfinger'' *''Spring Daze in Paris'' *''A Horse of a Flying Color'' *''The Mask of Gorgonzola'' *''I Left My Spinach in San Francisco'' *''A Trio in Rio'' *''Popeye at the Center of the Earth'' *''Boola Boola Hula'' *''The Treasure of Werner Schnitzel'' *''Dublin or Nothin''' *''Around the World in 80 Hours'' *''Hail, Hail the Gang's All Here'' *''Beyond the Spinach Brick Road'' *''In a Little Spinach Town'' *''Forum or Against 'Em'' *''Plunder Down Under'' *''The Reel Hollywood Treasure Hunt'' The Popeye and Olive Comedy Show (1981–1983) Popeye *''Popeye'' *''The Midnight Ride of Popeye Revere'' Prehistoric Popeye *''So Who's Watching the Bird Watchers?'' *''Come Back, Little Stegosaurus'' *''Neanderthal Nuisance'' *''Reptile Ranch'' *''Bronto Beach'' *''Vegetable Stew'' *''The First Resort'' *''Up a Lizard River'' *''Chilly Con Caveman'' Private Olive Oyl *''Jeep Thrills'' *''Goon Hollywood'' *''Tanks a Lot'' *''Basic Training'' *''Wreck Room'' *''Alice in Blunderland'' *''Here Today, Goon Tomorrow'' *''Top Kick in Boot Camp'' *''Computer Chaos'' *''Goon Balloon'' *''Goon Native'' *''Troop Therapy'' *''Snow Foolin''' *''Infink-try'' *''Mission: Improbable'' *''Rocky Rolls'' *''Private Secretaries'' Cast In addition to providing many of the cartoon scripts, Jack Mercer reprised his voice as Popeye, while Marilyn Schreffler and Allan Melvin became the new voices of Olive Oyl and Bluto, respectively (Mae Questel actually auditioned for Hanna-Barbera to recreate Olive Oyl, but was rejected in favor of Schreffler). * Jack Mercer - Popeye, Poopdeck Pappy, Pipeye, Peepeye * Marilyn Schreffler - Olive Oyl, The Evil Sea Hag, Swee'Pea, Poopeye, Pupeye * Allan Melvin - Bluto * Daws Butler - Wimpy * Don Messick - Eugene the Jeep * Jo Anne Worley - Sgt. Bertha Blast * Hal Smith - Col. Crumb * Frank Welker - Dinky * Frank Nelson - Uncle Dudley * Julie Bennett - Monica * Jackie Joseph - Sandy Production credits Season 1 * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Alex Lovy * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Associate Producer: Neil Balnaves * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editor: Larz Bourne * Story: Doug Booth, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Jack Hanrahan, Don Heckman, Andy Heyward, Chris Jenkyns, Mark Jones, Glenn Leopold, Jack Mercer, Bob Ogle, Kimmer Ringwald, Cliff Roberts, Dalton Sandifer, David Villaire, Wally Wohl * Story Direction: Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, Cullen Houghtaling, Jack Mercer, Lance Nolley, Michael O'Connor, Bob Ogle, Don Sheppard, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift, Tom Yakutis * Recording Directors: Art Scott, Alex Lovy * Voices: Roger Behr, Julie Bennett, Daws Butler, Ted Cassidy, Joan Gerber, Jackie Joseph, Ross Martin, Allan Melvin, Jack Mercer, Don Messick, Frank Nelson, Pat Parris, William Schallert, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Bob Singer, Marty Murphy, Toby * Layout: Steve Lumley, Mike Trebert, Sherilan Weinhart, Shane Porteous, Joe Shearer, Robert Smit, Rodney D'Silva, Simon O'Leary, Greg Ingram * Animation Director: Chris Cuddington * Unit Director: Geoff Collins * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Paul Maron * Animation: Susan Beak, John Burge, Martin Chatfield, Dick Dunn, Gairden Cooke, Don Ezard, Peter Eastment, Luis Garcia, Arthur Filloy, Gerry Grabner, Peter Gardner, Athol Henry, Eva Hellischer, Cynthia Leech, Sebastian Hurpia, Peter Luschwitz, Richard Jones, Don MacKinnon, Pam Lofts, Paul McAdam, John Martin, Henry Neville, Ray Nowland, Vivian Ray, Mike Stapleton, Laurie Sharp, Kaye Watts, Irena Slapczynski, Jean Tych * Background Styling: Toby * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Jerry Liew, Michael King-Prime, Ken Wright, Zenka Ebner, Rod Simpson, Milan Zahorsky * Checking and Scene Planning: Narelle Nixon * Xerography: Jack Pietruska * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Narelle Derrick * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Carole Laird, Tom Epperson, Gary Page, Ted Northover, Chris Askbrook, Shaun Bell, Virginia Browne * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Editors: Peter Jennings, Robert Ciaglia, Mike Breddan * Orchestrations: John Beal * Music Composed and Arrangements by: Sam Pottle * Additional Music by: John Beal, George Wilkins * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Music Editors: W. R. Kowalchuk, Daniels McLean * Audio: Louis J. Bruno, Blake Norton, Jay Judell * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound Effects Editors: Julie A. Bagdonas, David Stone, Gregory Watson * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Video: Bryan Keen, Rolf Wahl * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Jack Langan * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervisor: Doug Paterson * Production Manager: Judy McLaughlin * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * "I'M POPEYE THE SAILOR MAN" - Words and Music by Sammy Lerner * A HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTION *'This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.' *'Popeye and related characters owned by King Features Syndicate, Inc. © 1978 KING FEATURES SYNDICATE, INC.' *'All other materials owned by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. © 1978 HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTIONS, INC.' Season 2 * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Alex Lovy * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon * Story Editor: Larz Bourne * Story: Doug Booth, Tom Dagenais, Jack Hanrahan, Don Heckman, Glenn Leopold, Jack Mercer, Bob Ogle, Kimmer Ringwald, Cliff Roberts, Dalton Sandifer, David Villaire * Story Direction: Pete Alvarado, Ron Campbell, Chuck Couch, Fred Crippen, Carl Fallberg, Cullen Houghtaling, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Alex Lovy, Jack Mercer, Don Rico, George Singer, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Voices: Daws Butler, Allan Melvin, Jack Mercer, Don Messick, Jane Roberts, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Layout Supervisor: Steve Lumley * Layouts: Mike Trebert, Simon O'Leary, Shane Porteous, John Martin, Joe Shearer, Dean Taylor, Rodney D'Silva, Dan McKenzie * Animation Direction: Chris Cuddington * Animation: Geoff Collins, Sue Beak, Martin Chatfield, Dick Dunn, Don Ezard, Peter Eastment, Gerry Grabner, Peter Gardiner, Peter Luschwitz, Pam Lofts, John Martin, Henry Neville, Ray Nowland, Vivien Ray, Mike Stapleton, Kaye Watts, Jean Tych, Nick Harding, Chris Hauge, Greg Ingram, Andrew Szermenyei, Paul McAdam * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Paul Maron * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Ken Wright, Zenka Ebner, Rod Simpson, Milan Zahorsky, Chestmir Borkert, Sue Spear, Jerry Liew * Animation Checking: Narelle Nixon * Xerography: Jack Pietruska * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Narelle Derrick * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Carole Laird, Gary Page, Shaun Bell, Jan Cregan, Virginia Browne * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Editors: Robert Ciaglia, Mike Breddan, Joel Appel * Orchestrations: John Beal * Additional Music by: John Beal, George Wilkins * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Music Editor: Daniels McLean * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound Effects Editors: Julie Bagdonas, Sue Brown, Cecil Broughton * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Video: Rolf Wahl * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchinson, Ron Procaccio * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervisor: Judy Cross * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" - Words and music by Sammy Lerner * A HANNA-BARBERA Production · In association KING FEATURES SYNDICATE * Popeye and related characters owned by King Features Syndicate, Inc. © 1979 KING FEATURES SYNDICATE, INC. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * All other materials owned by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. © 1979 HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTIONS, INC. Season 3 * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Director: Chris Cuddington * Story Supervisor: Ray Parker * Story Editor: Larz Bourne * Story: Doug Booth, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Jack Hanrahan, Glenn Leopold, Jack Mercer, Cliff Roberts, Patricia Ann Salier, Dalton Sandifer, David Villaire * Story Direction: Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Lew Marshall, Ron Sheppard, George Singer, Howard Swift, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Assistant to the Recording Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Julie Bennett, Daws Butler, Richard Erdman, Jackie Joseph, Allan Melvin, Jack Mercer, Don Messick, Frank Nelson, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Layout Supervisor: Steve Lumley * Layouts: Luis Garcia, Chris Hauge, Ian McKenzie, Shane Porteous, Joe Shearer, Andrew Szermenyei, Dean Taylor * Animation Supervisor: Geoff Collins * Assistant to the Animation Supervisor: Martin Chatfield * Animation: Sue Beak, Ty Bosco, Astrid Bremen, Marion Brooks, Kaye Watts, Dick Dunn, Rodney D'Silva, Don Ezard, Peter Eastment, John Eyley, Gerry Grabner, Peter Gardiner, Greg Ingram, Paul Maron, Arthur Filloy, Nick Harding, Athol Henry, Cynthia Leech, Peter Luschwitz, Pam Lofts, John Martin, Paul McAdam, Henry Neville, Ray Nowland, Phillip Pepper, Vivien Ray, Kevin Roper, Irene Slapczynski, Jean Tych * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Jerry Liew, Ken Wright, Zenka Ebner, Beverley McNamara, Judy Nicholson, Milan Zahorsky * Animation Checking: Jan Cregan * Xerography: Sven Christofferson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Colin Dawes * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Camera: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Liz Lane, Carole Laird, Shaun Bell, Tom Epperson, Julie Saban * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Editors: Robert Ciaglia, Mike Breddan, Joel Appel * Orchestrations: John Beal * Additional Music by: John Beal, George Wilkins * Conductor: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Editors: Daniels McLean, Terry Moore * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Sue Brown, Catherine MacKenzie * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Video: Bryan Keen, Rolf Wahl * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Ron Procaccio * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" - Words and music by Sammy Lerner * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * A HANNA-BARBERA Production · In association KING FEATURES SYNDICATE * Based upon the comic feature Popeye distributed by KING FEATURES SYNDICATE, INC. * Popeye and related characters owned by King Features Syndicate, Inc. © 1980 KING FEATURES SYNDICATE, INC. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * All other materials owned by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. © 1980 HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTIONS, INC. Season 4 * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Story Editor: Glenn Leopold * Supervising Directors: Ray Patterson, Chris Cuddington * Directors: George Gordon, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison * Story Supervisor: Ray Parker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Lew Marshall, George Singer, Howard Swift, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Daws Butler, Virginia McSwain, Allan Melvin, Jack Mercer, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Jo Anne Worley * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Layout Supervisor: Steve Lumley * Layouts: Bob Fosbury, Luis Garcia, John Martin, Shane Porteous, Joe Shearer, Andrew Szermenyei, Deane Taylor * Animation Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Animation: Sue Beak, Ty Bosco, Gairden Cooke, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, John Eyley, Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Murray Griffin, Greg Ingram, John Martin, Paul McAdam, Paul Maron, Vivien Ray, Steve Robinson, Di Rudder, Irena Slaposynski, Jean Tych * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Martin Chatfield * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Milena Barket, Jerry Liew, Beverley McNamara, Mike-King Prime, Olek Rozin, Sue Spear, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky, Sr. * Checking and Scene Planning: Ellen Bayley * Xerography: Joan Mead, Sven Christofferson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Marelle Derrick * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Camera: Shaun Bell, Tom Epperson, George Epperson, Liz Lane * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Robert Ciaglia * Editors: Mike Breddan, Joel Appel * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Orchestrations: John Beal * Additional Music by: John Beal, George Wilkins * Conductor: Dave Connor * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Music and Sound Effects Editor: Sam Horta * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Ron Procaccio, Ben Wilder * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Supervisors: Judy Cross, Lyn McLean * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" - Words and music by Sammy Lerner * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * A HANNA-BARBERA Production · In association KING FEATURES SYNDICATE * Based upon the comic feature Popeye distributed by KING FEATURES SYNDICATE, INC. * Popeye and related characters owned by King Features Syndicate, Inc. © 1981 KING FEATURES SYNDICATE, INC. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * All other materials owned by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. © 1981 HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTIONS, INC. DVD The first DVD that features The All-New Popeye Hour was released on May 16, 2000 with eighteen cartoon segments. Few year later Warner Home Video released Popeye & Friends, Volume One, a single DVD featuring eight color Popeye cartoons from Hanna-Barbera's 1978 TV series The All-New Popeye Hour, on November 4, 2008 (Hanna-Barbera is a division of WB).Cartoon Brew: Leading the Animation Conversation » Popeye and Friends. The cartoons included are: 'Abject Flying Object', 'Ship Ahoy', 'I Wouldn't Take That Mare to the Fair on a Dare', 'Popeye Goes Sightseeing', 'Chips Off the Old Ice Block', 'Popeye the Plumber', 'Swee'pea Plagues a Parade', 'Polly Wants Some Spinach'. A second single-disc volume of H-B produced Popeye TV cartoons was also scheduled for release titled Popeye & Friends, Volume Two, But they released it on Region 4 DVD in Australia. References External links * * * The All-New Popeye Hour DVD news: Final Box Art for Dinky Dog - The Complete Series * Retroland * episode listing in the Animation page on Hearst Entertainment's site Category:1978 American television series debuts Category:1983 American television series endings Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:CBS network shows Category:Popeye the Sailor television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television